


To Know You

by mariposaroja



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd's reaction in Melbourne gets to Seb more than he would like to admit. Luckily Jenson is there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Fill of prompt "Someone comforting Sebastian after that horrible qualifying and the booing from the crowd" on Motorskink

Jenson knew exactly where he would find him.

He always did in situations like this. Making his way through the hospitality suites past well-wishers and those wanting to commiserate on his not reaching Q3, the seasoned McLaren driver headed for the hall, leaving all the noise and bustle behind. His day had started out well but finished on a disappointing note. That seemed to be par for the course. Experience and achievement meant nothing with these new changes. It was anyone’s game really.

But some took it harder than others. Or at least some didn’t hide the complete disappointment as well as other drivers.

Sebastian Vettel was one of those drivers.

Reaching the very end of the seemingly unending corridor, Jenson stopped in front of a seemingly unremarkable store room. He contemplated just pulling the handle but then decided that knocking was a better idea. Jenson rapped three times on the wood and waited. There was silence for a prolonged moment.

“…What?”

The Englishman smiled. No doubt Seb was sitting on the other side of the door shocked that someone had actually found him. “Can I come in?” he asked simply, his voice more or less indifferent.

There was another moment of silence. “I guess…” The lock clicked and the door swung open.

Jenson stepped inside, swiftly closing the door behind him although he was pretty sure that no-one would wander down this way. The minute he turned around, he saw just how much Seb was hurting. He gave his boyfriend a small smile, trying and failing to hide the fact that moisture makes his eyes glisten. His posture suggested that he was not at ease but more resigned. The sight of the four times champion so dejected was heart-breaking.

The taller of the door sighed and turned a bucket upside down, using it as a stool to sit next to Seb. The German glanced at him for a moment before looking away again almost as if he was ashamed. This wasn’t the Sebastian Vettel that Jenson knew and loved. He placed his index finger beneath Seb’s chin and gently manoeuvred it so that blue eyes locked with blue eyes once again. Jenson smiled sadly. “I knew I’d find you here. This is always the kind of place that you end up in when things go badly.”

“You know me,” the German acknowledged.

“Yeah, I do. Let’s talk about it.”

The Red Bull driver sighed, dejected, and cast his gaze to the floor. “It shouldn’t get to me as much as it does. I’m Sebastian Vettel, the four time World Champion. I should feel invincible. But I didn’t even make it out of Q2.”

Jenson knew it took a lot for his boyfriend to admit that he was vulnerable. He took the younger man’s hand. “Neither did I. Neither did Kimi. You’re not the only one. I know that won’t make you feel any better but you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. There were very few that actually were happy with qualifying.”

“I just can’t help thinking that if Kimi had been more careful and hadn’t crashed that I would have made it…”

The McLaren driver knew how felt in that respect. He’d certainly had a few unkind thoughts about Kimi Raikkonen. “It messed things up for most of us. But like you said before, Seb, _you_ are the four time world champion. You’re going to bounce back from this. I wouldn’t be surprised if you won the whole damn thing tomorrow,” he told him with a chuckle and a smile.

Sebastian closed his eyes, looking pained. “It’s not just that…”

Jenson had a fairly good idea what this was about. “What is it?” he prompted.

“It’s… They booed. The crowd booed and then cheered when I didn’t make it out of Q2. They didn’t cheer the others’ successes, they cheered my failures.”

And that was all the proof anyone who doubted that Sebastian Vettel was a human needed. A human with human feelings. Just because he was a champion didn’t mean that he was any less susceptible to negative feelings like hurt. Jenson smiled sadly and gently pressed his lips to the younger man’s. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it served to reassure him; to reassure him that he wasn’t alone and that Jenson would always be there for him, no matter what. Win or lose. Hero or villain.

“Don’t let them get to you; because then they win. If they want to cheer, let them cheer. If they want to boo let them boo. At the end of the day they’re just making a lot of noise. They like to think that you’re the villain because of the relationship that you had with Mark but that’s no-one’s business but you own.”

He took in Jenson’s words for a moment, immediately feeling better. Somehow his boyfriend always knew what to say. Seb smiled weakly and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips. “Thank you. Really, I mean it. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The older man chuckled and haphazardly threw his arm over Sebastian’s shoulder. “Truth is, I do it to get laid. A sad Sebastian isn’t one that’s likely to have sex with me,” he joked.

And he always considered Jenson to be the romantic! The German punched his boyfriend on the arm. “Way to ruin it, _Button_.”

Jenson didn’t reply; instead he pulled Seb into a kiss again. “You know I love you, right?” he asked, serious once again.

“Yes. And I love you too.”

They sat there in comfortable silence for a moment before the McLaren driver smiled and stood once again. “We should probably get back before people start to notice that we’re missing…” He reached for the door handle.

“Jense?”

“Yeah?”

“Come to my room when we get back to the hotel.”

Jenson’s smile widened, happy to see that Seb was returning to his usual self. “Will do. Now let’s go before Christian sends out the search and rescue.”

 


End file.
